


Heart is Full

by Elthadriel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, dangerously wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: All Gabriel wanted to do was sleep. Somehow Jack's inability maintain an organised filing system gets in the way.





	Heart is Full

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so stupidly obsessed with this ship, I have no idea how it took me so long to write for them. Figured I'd write some fluff to warm up.
> 
> Title stolen from the song by Miike Snow.

Gabriel knocked on Jack’s office door, but didn’t wait for answer before letting himself in.

 

Jack smiled at the sight of him, causing a warmth to spread through Gabriel’s chest, but he didn’t stand from his desk. He wasn’t alone, Tracer and Torbjörn sitting across from him. Normally a private man, Gabriel was too tired to care about the audience.

 

“Gabe, what’s up?”

 

“I haven’t slept in something like thirty hours, and I have three hours free until my next meeting. I’m going take a nap, so, couple things. First, if anyone disturbs me, I will shove my hand up their fucking asshole and rip their guts out through their rectum; please spread the word. Second, Jack, I want to be spooned, come nap with me.”

 

Torbjörn sniggered. Gabriel ignored him.

 

Jack pulled a face. “I would, but I’m meeting with someone from the press in just a moment, and then I’m briefing some agents.”

 

“I’m leaving you,” Gabriel said.

 

“I can make it up to you, promise.” Jack reached into his desk and pulled out a set of keys, throwing them to Gabriel. “Use my room so you don’t have to trek back to the Blackwatch headquarters.”

 

“I knew there was a reason I was dating the boss.”

 

Torbjörn muttered something about public displays of affection.

 

“You only love me for the perks, I see how it is.” Jack did stand now, and leant over the desk, pulling Gabriel into a quick kiss. There was stubble on Jack’s jaw, suggesting it had been a while since he had been able to get any rest as well. Fuck, they could both use a break.

 

Tracer made an “awh” noise behind him, and Gabriel flipped her off without even turning.

 

“If it helps, I love you at least as much as your bed.”

 

“Ya aren’t fooling anyone, Gabriel,” Torbjörn said, causing Jack to laugh. Jesus, he was handsome.

 

“Go sleep, Gabe, I’ll see you later.”

 

Gabriel tugged Jack into another quick kiss. “I love you.”

 

“Love you, too.”

 

\---

 

Gabriel dumped his clothes in a pile on Jack’s floor, and collapsed into the bed.

 

“I lied,” he mumbled into the pillows. “I love you far more than I could ever love Jack.”

 

The bed didn’t respond, but Gabriel was sure it felt the same way. Remorsefully, he set an alarm on his phone, giving him just enough time for a very quick, very cold shower, and to jog over to the meeting room. Left to his own devices, he would sleep for a week.

 

Jack’s bed was more Spartan than his own, so he was unable to build a nest of pillows and blankets as he would have liked, but at that moment, he would have slept on the floor if that was his only option. It was just nice to be able to close his eyes and not have to struggle to open them again.

 

He nuzzled into the pillow. Fuck, he loved this bed.

 

Someone banged on the door, jolting him awake.

 

Gabriel ignored it.

 

“Er, hey Boss, I’m sorry to bother you, I need a favour.”

 

Jesse Fucking McCree. Why was it always Jesse?

 

He fumbled for his phone. Fuck, there’s no way he’d already slept for an hour. It felt like minutes. There was another knock on the door and he jerked, already half back to sleep.

 

If there was one thing he had learned in the time he’d known Jesse, it was ignoring him and hoping he would go away was a fool’s game. Jesse was fucking persistent.

 

Gabriel hauled himself out of bed.

 

He considered for a brief second pulling some of his clothes back on, aware he was probably more threatening while wearing something other than just a pair of boxer briefs with little - he glanced down, shit it was worse than he thought – cartoon images of Jack’s face, because Jack thought shitty Overwatch memorabilia was peak comedy. In the end he didn’t, the idea of not just putting the clothes on, but having to take them off again was exhausting, and he trusted himself to be able to be intimidating no matter how little he was wearing.

 

He tore open the door, not tall enough to tower over Jesse, but he could push back his shoulders to best demonstrate just how much broader he was. “McCree, you better have the best fucking excuse of your sorry-ass life, or I will be making you run laps until you vomit every day for the rest of your time here. It will be leg day five days a-fucking-week, you pathetic, little cunt nugget.”

 

Jesse blinked, genuine fear flashing in his eyes for a moment.

 

“And I’ll confiscate your hat,” Gabriel added.

 

“Woah, Boss, let’s not get hasty.”

 

“Jesse, you have ten seconds before I break you in half.”

 

Jesse held up his hands in surrender.

 

“So I was meant to be putting together a report for the debrief thing later, ya know, and I sort of didn’t do it yet. And now I c-” Jesse cut off, eyes fixing on Gabriel’s underwear. A couple of awkward seconds pass before Jesse looked back up, mouth opening.

 

“Four seconds, McCree.” He let his lips curl into a snarl.

 

Jesse swallowed. “I can’t find the mission brief and I figured you’d have one.”

 

“You woke me, interrupting the first moments of sleep I’ve been able to have in over a fucking day, and are now expecting me to wonder over to my room in fucking Blackwatch headquarters, because you what, ate your own copy? Or are you asking me to give you my keys and provide you with unsupervised access to my room?” Gabriel wondered if he could argue justified murder if he killed Jesse right now. Probably not, but it might be worth the risk anyway. “Because, that would be a really stupid thing to ask me.”

 

“Shit, boss, no.” Jesse hooked his hands into his belt. “I figured Morrison would have a copy.”

 

Gabriel could just close the door, crawl back into the heavenly embrace of Jack’s bed, put a pillow over his head and sleep for the next hour and a half, and ignore whatever noise Jesse would make outside in the hallway. But, with Jesse, giving him what he wanted was usually the best way of making him go away, and he was too fucking tried to wait him out.  

 

“This better be the best fucking report you have ever made, you hear me?” He turned back into the room, leaving the door open behind him.

  
“Well fuck me up and call me Delilah,” Jesse said, stepping into the doorway, looking over the disaster that was Jack’s room. “How come you yell at me when I leave my kit on the floor but Morrison gets to live like this?”

 

Gabe winced a little. Jesse had a point, Jack’s room, which always looked to be in some state of a small disaster, was even worse than usual. Clothes were in numerous piles around the room, amongst overflowing bangs of rubbish and piles of books. In the middle of the floor was a bag from Jack’s last mission, five weeks before, which he still hadn’t finished unpacking, and yes, that was a plate with half eaten food on it. Even in his exhausted state, Gabriel was only able to tone down the urge to tidy rather than dismiss it completely. He gathered up his own clothes, roughly folding them and putting them over the back of the desk chair while he surveyed the mess.

 

“Are you the commander of Overwatch?” He asked Jesse, pulling open one of the desk drawers, and rummaging through the papers there.

 

“No,” Jesse said sullenly.

 

“When you are, you will also be free to live in your own filth, until then you have to meet my standards.” He closed the drawer, pulling open the one below it; would it kill Jack to have even the most basic form of organisation system?

 

“Bothers the shit out of you, doesn’t it?” Jesse had a stupid grin across his face.

 

“It has bothered me since literally the first day I met the shit head.” Gabriel glared down at the contents of the drawer; there were documents in there from _four_ years ago. Jack was lucky he was cute.

 

“You’re fucking adorable.”

 

“McCree, I can, and will, kick your ass all the way across this base.” He didn’t look up, rummaging through the top layers of the piles of paper, trusting that Jack was far too unorganised to have any sort of system, and the newer documents should be near the top.

 

He sighed, pushing the drawer shut with a bang.

 

“Listen boss, don’t worry about it, I’ll figure something else out, go back to sleep.” McCree actually sounded apologetic; or maybe Gabriel was so tired he was experiencing auditory hallucinations.

 

“Give me a moment, he sometimes just stuffs things in here, when the desk is too far away” Gabriel said, grabbing laptop bag that Gabriel didn’t think had actually held a laptop in years. It was instead, filled with a broken tablet, a charger for a laptop he didn’t own anymore, and not the one the bag was for,  and a folder hopefully containing the brief.

 

He pulled the folder out, but it tangled in the cord of the charger, pulling it out along with half of the contents of the bag.

 

Gabriel swore, shoving things back into the bag, because unlike Jack he wasn’t an animal and could put things back where he found them. Left on the floor was a small square box that he almost returned to the bag without considering before his mind supplied a helpful suggestion of what it might be. Curiosity got the better of him.

 

When faced with exactly what he has expected, he found himself completely unsure what to do next.

 

Fucking hell. He was too tired for any of this.

 

He sat back on the bed, abandoning the folder beside him, still holding the little box.

 

“You okay, boss?” Jesse entered the room, carefully making his way across the little bits of carpet uncovered by Jack’s stuff. “You find it?”

 

Gabriel knew he should hide the box, and then getting Jesse involved in this was only asking for trouble, but he was just too dazed to react before Jesse was looming over him.

  
“Holy fucking shit balls, Gabe. Is that a fucking engagement ring? Is Morrison gonna propose?” It was proof that Jesse was capable of learning that he didn’t try to take the box from Gabriel’s hands. Turns out with enough patience and glaring you could teach a cowboy manners.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what it is.” He was sitting in novelty overwatch underwear, holding a fucking engagement ring. How the hell had this afternoon turned into this?

 

Jesse was still talking excitedly, but Gabriel tuned him out, still looking down at the box.

 

It was a simple ring, just a gold band with a small black sapphire set deep into it. Nondescript enough that Gabriel would feel comfortable wearing it on missions, or hell, even round the nosy assholes he worked with.

 

Jesse had stopped talking, but was still beaming at Gabriel when he finally looked up. Content that he had Gabriel’s attention, Jesse asked, “You gonna say yes?”

 

Fuck, Gabriel hadn’t even considered that. How had he not considered that?

 

“I don’t know,” he said, somewhat helplessly. “Probably? When the fuck would we even find time to get married? I can’t even find time to sleep.”  His brain was working overtime now. “Who even knows if Jack is planning to actually propose any time soon. his parents were cleaning out some of their stuff last summer, and I know they sent stuff to him. This might just be an heirloom or something.” Shit, he really was too tired, he was actually on the verge of freaking out about this.

 

It looked too much in his taste to be for anyone else, if it was an heirloom, Jack must have had the stone’s reset with him in mind.

 

“Chill, boss, we don’t need to talk about this.”

 

Jesse really was a good kid. Gabriel took a deep breath, closing the box. “You’re right, what the fuck am I doing talking to you about this?”

 

Jesse laughed, standing up, and holding his hands up in surrender. “You want me to get Miss Amari?”

 

Gabriel ran a hand down his face. “No, I want to sleep. I’ll deal with this later.” He was still fidgeting with the box, so he made himself stand back up and put it back just where he had found it. Next time he got Jack alone, he would ask about it, until then there was nothing to be done.

 

“Did you find the damn brief?”

 

“Oh!” Jesse snatched the folder off the bed, flipping it open and rummaging through. God only knew what classified documents were also in there, but  Gabriel didn’t care enough right now to stop him.

 

Jesse let out a whoop, and held up the paper triumphantly.

 

“Good, now get your ass out of here, and remember, I’m expecting the best report anyone in this sorry base has ever seen, you hear?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Jesse gave a lazy salute, and was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

 

With a final glare at the bag holding the ring, Gabriel crawled back into bed.

 

\---

 

Jack curled against Gabriel’s back, breath warm against Gabriel’s neck. One of his arms was wrapped across Gabriel’s chest, pulling him tightly back into the heat of Jack’s body. Gabriel had joked in the past that he had only started dating Jack when they had been stationed up north for the body heat; life in California had left Gabriel miserable in the cold.

 

Gabriel snuggled deeper into the pillow and Jack’s arms, wondering through his half asleep brain when the last time he been able to just relax with his partner.

 

His eyes snapped open. This was definitely too good to be true.

 

He fumbled for his phone, squinting into the blinding light, struggling to make out the time.

 

God fucking damnit.

 

He had slept for nearly eleven hours.

 

He scrambled from the bed, reaching for his clothes. He wasn’t exactly sure what his plan was, it was way, way too late to repair the damage done. Why hadn’t someone woken him?

 

There was moment from the bed, but Gabriel didn’t turn.

 

“Ugh, Gabe, sweetheart?” Jack said, sleep thick in his voice. “It’s the middle of the night, come back to bed.”

 

“I just slept through at least two meetings, and one training program I was supposed to lead. I have to fix this fucking mess.” He twisted his hands together, a knot growing in his gut.

 

Jack laughed and Gabriel spun around, ready to snap at him, but even in the dim light he could see the fondness in Jack’s gaze. Jack reached out took one of his hands, interrupting their anxious fidgeting. Jack tried to tug him back into the bed.

 

“It’s fine, Gabe. You needed the rest, I covered for you.”

 

It took Gabriel’s sleep addled brain a second to comprehend what exactly that meant and another for his heart to get the message and stop pounding.

 

“Shit Jackie, you already have enough to do without covering for my lazy ass.”

 

Jack yawned, not covering his mouth. “But it’s such a nice ass.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, how much of your own shit did you put off.”

 

“Just say thank you, fuckface. You needed the break and I made time.”

 

It was hard to argue with Jack when he was running his thumb over the back of Gabriel’s knuckles.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Jack made a satisfied noise and snuggled back into the bed, tugging more insistently at Gabriel’s hand again. Gabriel took a second to acknowledge the warmth in his chest, and how disgustingly domestic they had become, before dropping his half gathered clothes back onto the chair and letting himself be pulled back into the bed. It was still warm, and he settled eagerly back into Jack’s side.

 

He couldn’t remember when they had last had time to cuddle like this, but Jack was still a familiar weight against him, and uncomplaining as Gabriel used him as a mostly acceptable substitute for the mountain of blankets and pillows he would have liked.

 

Shit, he was so in love, and it was so fucking gross.

 

“Besides,” Jack said, voice muffled by the pillow, “I could tell you really needed the break considering you slept through me falling over the shit you left on my floor when I snuck in to turn off your alarm.”

 

Gabriel frowned.

 

“Like fuck you did. There’s enough crap on this floor to start new watchpoint, and you fall over my shoes. No way.”

 

Jack laughed. “Okay, fine, I tripped over my own stuff, but you still slept through it.”

 

“Fuck you, Morrison, I’m going to report you for slander.”

 

Jack sniggered, poking Gabriel lightly in the ribs. “I can’t wait for HR to deal with that one.”

 

“I know Jesse has filed a complaint against me for, and I quote “being a mean jerk who makes me run laps”, so I doubt it would be the strangest thing they’ve seen.”

 

“Shit, I remember that. Most of Blackwatch isn’t even technically on our employment roaster, so they were really confused about who the fuck McCree was and how he had their email.”

 

“Maybe I should save off on the complaints, HR have been through enough with that kid already.”

 

“Oh, speaking of,” Jack said, “remember to thank McCree, next time you see him. It was his idea to let you sleep and do the debrief for you. Caught the shit trying to put a report together.”

 

“Huh, knew he was up to something, no way he’d put that much effort into a report for no reason.” He really would have to thank Jesse, the kid had come a long way.

 

Jack snorted. “He said he was sorry for waking you to and ‘he ‘opes you’ll forgive him, considering” Even half asleep, Jack’s southern drawl, a solid impersonation of Jesse, was good enough to pull a laugh out of Gabriel. “Though, I’m glad I caught him at it, his report was,” Jack paused, “experimental.”

 

“Diplomatically put.” The skin of Jack’s neck fluttered under the heat of Gabriel’s breath, and he resisted the urge to bite at it, too tired to follow up the tease.

 

“Still, he’d done enough of the groundwork that it was easy for me to finish it up and run a smooth debrief. A little more personal oversight from you, and he could be quite the agent. You were right about taking him on.”

 

“He’s a good kid,” Gabriel agreed.

 

“He kept smirking at me though, I think he’s plotting something. You know anything about that?”

 

Oh. Yeah. Shit.

 

Gabriel considered leaving it, but he was worried he’d lose his nerve, or hell, how often did they get time alone to talk?

 

“About that.” Reluctantly, Gabriel, pulled away from Jack, sitting up, twisting the blanket between his hands.

 

Jack raised his eyebrows, but followed suit, sitting up, back against the wall. “Should I be concerned?”

 

“I had to look through your stuff to find the mission brief, and I sort of found something.”

 

“If Jesse’s seen our sex toys, I’m faking my death and retiring to Iceland.”

 

“He hasn’t seen our- Why would I even be looking there?” Gabriel asked. Jack looked at the mess spread across the entirety of his room, and gave a rueful shrug. Gabriel made a noise of disgusted, conceding the point. He should just say what he’d found, get it over with.

 

“It was in your old laptop bag.”

 

It took only a second, before Jack’s eyes widened.

 

“You don’t have to say anything, or feel pressured. Hell, I don’t even know if you were planning- I just thought you should know I found it.” Please stop talking, he begged himself. “We can just pretend I never-”

 

“Oh thank fuck.” Jack said, all in one quick breath. “You have no idea how long I’ve had that shitting ring, trying to figure out how to ask you, or if now was even the right time. It’s been killing me.”

 

“Why didn’t you just, you know, ask?”

 

“I was nervous!” Jack was pouting, and Gabriel was grudgingly willing to acknowledge it was fucking adorable.

 

“Of what? You know I’m stupidly in love with you, what did you have to be nervous about?” Of course Jack could face an army of robots without flinching, but this caused him pause. Gabriel knew he was being hypocritical; he would take battling omnics over dealing with his emotions too.

 

Jack shrugged, looking down at his hands.

 

“Is that a yes?” Jack asked after a second.

 

Gabriel stared at him. “What?”

 

“If I proposed, would you say yes?”

 

Fuck. He still hadn’t thought that far ahead.

 

“I don’t know, I mean what would be the point?”

 

“The point?”

 

“We’ve been dating for what, ten years now?” Shit, it really had been that long. “I just don’t know if we need to get married to prove anything to anyone.”

 

“I guess I just figured it was something people do.”

 

“Sure, maybe people who have more free time than us. Shit Jack, I mean, we haven’t even had fucking dinner together in weeks.”

 

“Right! When would we even find the time to get married!” Jack said, and it sounded like agreement, so Gabriel didn’t know why his chest still felt tight.

 

They sat in silence, and Gabriel couldn’t tell if it was awkward or not.

 

“We could have a long engagement.”

 

“Huh?” Jack look at him with the dumb expression Gabriel always thought resembled a confused puppy.

 

“Let’s be fucking honest, Jack, there’s probably never going to be a good time to do this, and who knows when we’ll have the time to have an actual wedding, but I want to marry you, even if it’s a decade from now, so why not just make it official.”

 

Jack was beaming, looking younger than he had in years. He scrambled to the edge of the bed, fishing the laptop bag to him and pulling out the ring.

 

“Gabriel, will you marry me?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll marry you.”

 

The box was caught between their hands as they kissed, uncoordinated and messy. Jack was laughing, a little breathlessly, gripping at Gabriel’s neck with his free hand. For a second it felt like a decade before, their first time together, clumsy and giggly, high on each other, fumbling in the dark. It was nice to know some things hadn’t changed.

 

“Tomorrow, we’re both gonna be sick,” Jack said, firmly, as they broke apart, “tragically struck down by some mysterious ailment, and we’re not gonna leave this bed, and we’re gonna have the best celebratory sex anyone has ever had.”

  
“That an order, commander?”

 

“Absolutely.” Jack was grinning, wider than Gabriel had seenn him smile in a long time, and only when he was thinking how doofy Jack looked did he realise he was also grinning like an idiot.

 

“Here.” Jack had pulled the ring from the box, holding it out to Gabriel. Gabriel wasn’t really one for jewelry, but it fit snugly on his finger. He could see himself wearing this forever.

 

“I’ll have to get you one,” he murmured, more to himself than to Jack.

 

“Take your time, It took me long enough to get this one too you.” Jack put the now empty box down on the bedside table, laying back down on the bed, dragging Gabriel with him.

 

“Seriously though, how long have you had the ring?” They settled back down into the bed, wrapping their arms around each other. It was almost the exact same position as before, but it somehow felt different.

 

“You can’t laugh.” Jack said, and Gabriel would bet he was blushing.

 

“No promises.”

 

Jack chuckled nervously. “Two years, give or take.”

 

“Two years? Two ye- Fucking hell, Morrison, what were you doing?” If he wasn’t just getting comfortable again, he would have sat up just to stare in horror at Jack.

 

Shit, Gabriel was going to marry this idiot.

 

“Who even knows? Ana was starting to despair. She threatened to ask you to marry her, if I didn’t get my act together. Just to prove how easy it was.” Jack hid his face in Gabriel's neck, and as he has expected it was warmer than it really should be.

 

“Wait, hold on, I could have married Ana? Can I take back my yes? I’d rather marry her.”

 

Jack snorted. “I mean, honestly, who wouldn’t? But no, no takebacks, you’re stuck with me.”

 

Gabriel let out an exaggerated groan. “I guess there’s worse things than being stuck with you forever.”

 

Jack laughed, bright and happy. “Forever.”


End file.
